I'm Your Paradise
by Kimikimjae
Summary: Yunho mengira lagu Jaejoong yang baru adalah curahan hatinya sendiri, dan lagu itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Jung Yunho sangat percaya diri sekali. Tapi, apakah pemikiran Yunho benar atau tidak? Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka? -YUNJAE!


**I'm Your Paradise (oneshoot)**

.

.

**Cast;** YunJae ofc

**Disclaimer;** Yunho dan Jaejoong milik diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini punya ku. MINE!

**Warning;** Jika tidak suka YunJae atau apapun tentang hubungan mereka, jangan dibaca.

**Note;** cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, khayalan semata. (mungkin) tidak benar-benar terjadi kepada pemerannya dikehidupan nyata. aku Cuma pinjam YunJae untuk memerankan ceritanya.

.

.

**By;** Kimikimjae

.

.

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, merileks-kan badannya yang pegal sambil memijit pelan bagian-bagian tertentu. setelah seharian memenuhi jadwalnya yang sangat padat bersama Changmin, akhirnya ia bisa istirahat juga walaupun kini sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh waktu setempat.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya sebentar mencoba untuk tertidur dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap tanpa berniat mandi atau membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Namun ternyata tidak semudah itu untuk tertidur. Entahlah, mungkin karena tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah atau bagaimana ia tidak paham. Yang jelas ia ingin sekali tidur dan istirahat segera tapi tidak bisa.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dan mandi terlebih dulu.

.

Yunho kini sudah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia mengenakan kaos putih biasa dan celana kain berwarna hitam yang panjang.

Ia mengambil ponselnya. Membuka playlist lagu dan memilih beberapa lagu yang sekiranya ingin ia dengar.

Gerakan tangannya berhenti saat membaca salah satu tulisan playlist album lagu.

"WWW? Who when why?" gumam Yunho pelan. Ia tahu, itu album barunya Jaejoong. ia sudah melihat music video Just Another Girl beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Yunho belum mendengarkan seluruh lagu isi album tersebut.

Tangan Yunho bergerak lagi, ia membuka listnya. Lalu melihat beberapa daftar lagunya. Yunho membaca salah satu judul, dan sangat penasaran sekali. Ia pun cepat-cepat memasang headset dan mendengarkan lagu itu dengan full volume.

Lagu pertama yang di dengar Yunho, Sunny Day. Lagu itu Jaejoong menyanyikannya featuring dengan orang lain, makanya tidak hanya suara Jaejoong saja yang dapat Yunho dengar.

(sambil di dengerin lagu Sunny Day)

Ije neoreul bonaenda dajimhago aesseobwado ireoke nunmulman.

_**I'll let you go now – I Promise and try but only tears fall.**_

Georien ni moseubi gadeukhaeseo neomchyeoheulleu nan eum –

_**The streets are filled with images of you, it overflows.**_

Haessari cham johaseo nado moreuge georiro naseonda.

_**It's a sunny day so without knowing, I go out to the streets.**_

Yunho mendengarkan secara seksama lirik lagu tersebut. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan bait selanjutnya.

Oraenmaniya yojeum eotteoke jinae.

_**It's been a while, how are you doing these days?**_

Yojeum eotteoke sara sujupge utneun ni moseup geudaeronde.

_**How is life this days? Your shy smile is still the same.**_

Neoneun yeogi inneunde nunmuri cha olla.

_**I'm still right here but tears rise up.**_

Oneuldo ireoke nan uyeoneul junbihae.

_**Again today, I get ready for coincidence.**_

Gidarinda geuripda geuripda eum –

_**I wait as I long for you, I long for you.**_

Yunho benar-benar tertegun mendengarkannya. Lirik-lirik lagu tersebut entah mengapa dirasanya sangat pas digambarkan sebagai keadaan hati Jaejoong.

Yunho rasanya ingin menangis saat itu juga bila benar itu merupakan ungkapan hati Jaejoong-nya. Yunho tidak perduli, bilaperlu ia akan menangis meraung sejadi-jadinya. Sama sekali bukan maksudnya untuk membuat Jaejoong seperti itu. Kalau Jaejoong tidak bisa, Jaejoong tidak boleh melakukannya, Jaejoong tidak boleh semakin mencoba untuk melupakan Yunho. Bukan seperti ini yang Yunho inginkan.

Hati Yunho pun semakin teriris saat mendengarkan salah satu bait lagi yang kali ini suara Jaejoong yang menyanyikannya. Yunho benar-benar seperti mendengar teriakan Jaejoong untuknya dengan keras, meneriakkan kata-kata cinta dan kesedihan.

Oraenmaniya yojeum eotteoke jinae.

_**It's been a while, how are you doing these days?**_

Naneun ireoke sara nal bodeon hwanhan ni pyojeong geudaeronde.

_**I'm living like this – your bright face looking at me the same.**_

Naneun yeogi inneunde yeojeonhi neol saranghae.

_**I'm still right here and I still love you.**_

Oneuldo ireoke nan uyeoneul junbihae.

_**Again today, I get ready for a coincidence.**_

Neol gidaryeo saranghae saranghae eum –

_**I'm waiting for you, I love you, I love you.**_

Air mata Yunho langsung lolos dengan lancar tepat saat lagu itu berhenti.

"nado saranghae" ucapnya lirih.

Yunho benar-benar tak habis pikir, sebegitu sakitnya-kah Jaejoong sampai membuat lagu yang memilukan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya seperti ini? Ia mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya saat mendengar lagu selanjutnya yang terputar.

'Paradise'

(putar ulang-ulang lagu Paradise sampai selesai)

Terdengar music intro mulai mengalun beberapa detik. Dan kemudian suara Jaejoong pun terdengar.

_**Give me one last hug,**_

_**Give me one last kiss,**_

_**Give me one last hug,**_

_**Give me one last kiss,**_

_**I don't want you to go, please**__Neo-man iss-eu-myeon dwae __**(I just need you)**_

_**Not feeling no pain no fear**_ _mu-seob-ji anh-a anh-a __**(there is no fear)**_

Yunho terdiam cukup lama menghayati lirik yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Ciuman terakhir? Pelukan terakhir? Terakhir katamu, Jae? Kau sedang berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi kau sendiri tidak menginginkan perpisahan terjadi. Yunho pun bermain-main dengan pikirannya sendiri. Dan menganggap kalau lagu itu ditujukan Jaejoong untuknya. Yunho tak habis pikir dan ini mungkin puncaknya, lagu yang didengarnya kenapa sangat pas untuk kisahnya dan Jaejoong! Yunho seolah ingin sekali menjerit dihadapan Jaejoong kalau ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong. bukan keinginan dan kehendak Yunho mereka harus berpisah seperti ini. tidak ada satupun yang menginginkan perpisahan ini!

_**Look at my eyes Look at my eyes**__ cheon-guk-I bo-yeo bo-yeo __**(You can see heaven)**_

_**Let me show you what's you're missin'**_

_**Let me show you what's you're missin'**_

_**I'm your paradise I'm your paradise.**_

_Saranghae saranghae neol saranghae neol saranghae neol saranghae_

_**I love you, I love you.**_

_**I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

_**Look at my eyes Look at my eyes**__ cheon-guk-I bo-yeo bo-yeo __**(You can see heaven)**_

_**Let me show you what's you're missin'**_

_**Let me show you what's you're missin'**_

_**I'm your paradise I'm your paradise.**_

_**I'm miracle I'm miracle**_

_Mo-deun geol i-ru-eo-jul na gi-jeok-eul man-deur-eo-jul-ge_

_Man-deur-eo-jul-ge ne-ga weon-ha-neun mo-deun geol._

_**(I'll make everything come true. I'll make you a miracle. I'll make anything you want)**_

Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia harus menemui Jaejoong saat ini juga. Yunho menyambar jaket nya lalu keluar kamar.

Saat Yunho keluar dari kamarnya ia melihat Changmin yang belum tidur sedang menonton tv sambil mengunyah cemilan di dalam toples.

"hyung, kau mau kemana?"

Yunho menghentikan sebentar gerakannya memakai sepatu, "menemui Jaejoong" lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya.

Mata Changmin membulat dan bersiap memaki Yunho.

"andwae! Jangan hyung! Kau cari mati! Kalau sampai ketahuan habislah kau, aku, bahkan kita semua!"

Yunho sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan itu semua. Ia sudah lelah menunggu sesuatu yang entah kapan akan datang. Selama ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong, bahkan berkomunikasi pun tidak sama sekali. Selama tiga tahun ini. Hanya sebatas memandanginya di layar tv dan foto. Apakah kau tahan bertindak seperti yang Yunho lakukan selama ini? memendam semuanya, memendam segala perasaannya? Perasaan rindu yang amat sangat kepada orang yang sangat dicintai. Yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jeritan Jaejoong yang mengatakan saranghae di lagu yang ia dengar tadi pun kembali terngiang di gendang telinganya. Ia tidak perduli apa yang dikatakan Changmin tadi. biarkan saja apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. ia benar-benar sudah tidak akan mau perduli lagi! Tidak!

Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar dengan setengah berlari.

"hyung! Astaga, bahkan sekarang sudah sangat larut tidak bisakah paling tidak kau menunggu sampai besok?!" Changmin berteriak dengan nada paling tinggi yang dimilikinya, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap pergi begitu saja.

Changmin menatap nanar kepergian Hyung-nya. Changmin sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Yunho. Selama ini Yunho hanya memendamnya. Kalaupun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Jaejoong, paling ia hanya memilih untuk diam atau merenung bahkan menangis sambil menatap foto dan mengingat-ingat kenangan mereka yang lainnya. Mungkin malam ini adalah puncak emosi Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di depan tv, menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak benar-benar sedang menikmati acara yang sedang terpampang di tv. Pikirannya entah kemana-mana. Bayangan Yunho, suara Yunho, terlihat jelas di matanya, terdengar jelas di telinganya. Jaejoong sedang memikirkan dan merindukan Yunho malam ini, ah, tidak. Bukan hanya malam ini, bahkan malam-malam sebelumnya, setiap malam ia selalu memikirkan dan merindukan Yunho.

_**I love you, I love you.**_

_**I love you, I love you, I love you.**_

_**Look at my eyes Look at my eyes**__ cheon-guk-I bo-yeo bo-yeo __**(You can see heaven)**_

_**Let me show you what's you're missin'**_

_**Let me show you what's you're missin'**_

_**I'm your paradise I'm your paradise.**_

Salah satu pintu kamar terbuka, Yoochun keluar dari dalamnya. Ia hendak mengambil minum ke dapur namun ia sedikit kaget saat mengetahui ternyata Jaejoong belum tidur.

Yoochun mendekat ke arah Jaejoong, dan hendak menanyakan kenapa Jaejoong belum tidur selarut ini.

"hyung. Kenapa kau be-" Yoochun menghentikan kalimatnya saat sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan Jaejoong. tatapan matanya kosong, dan mata besarnya itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"-lum tidur" Yoochun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terhenti dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari Jaejoong, namja cantik itu masih diam menghayati pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri.

Niat awalnya yang hendak minum, langsung hilang begitu saja. Melihat Jaejoong seperti ini membuat Yoochun ikut tersiksa. Ia sangat tidak tega melihat Jaejoong terus-terusan hanyut dalam perasaannya terhadap Yunho. Yoochun tau itu adalah hal yang memang sulit. Tapi Jaejoong harus kuat, jangan terlalu terpuruk.

_**I don't want you to go, please**__Neo-man iss-eu-myeon dwae __**(I just need you)**_

_**Not feeling no pain no fear**_ _mu-seob-ji anh-a anh-a __**(there is no fear)**_

"hyung…" panggil Yoochun lagi. Hati Yoochun nyeri saat panggilannya tidak ditanggapi lagi oleh Jaejoong. jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan mata Jaejoong masih terbuka tanpa mengedip. apakah Jaejoong benar-benar terlalu hanyut dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai suara Yoochun yang memanggilnya pun tidak terdengar? Dan tidak bisa sama sekali menyadari kehadiran Yoochun didekatnya?

Separah itukah? Pikir Yoochun.

Yoochun melihat tv yang sedang menyala. Ia tau Jaejoong tidak sedang memperhatikan layar tv, melainkan sedang sibuk sendiri dengan dunianya.

Klik

Yoochun mematikan tv, namun itu sama sekali tidak menyadarkan Jaejoong juga.

"aigoo, Jae hyung kumohon jangan seperti ini!" lirih Yoochun.

Yoochun tidak kuasa melihat Jaejoong seperti sekarang. Seperti orang hidup tapi mati. Mati perasaannya, mati pikirannya, dan juga hatinya.

Yoochun mendengar suara bel. Lalu ia berdiri hendak membukanya, membiarkan sebentar Jaejoong dengan keadaannya. Ia melirik jam dinding 11:45 "siapa yang datang selarut ini?" gerutunya.

Saat pintunya terbuka, Yoochun hampir terjengkang kebelakang saking terkejutnya. Ia sangat tidak menyangka kalau orang yang kini dihadapannya datang.

"Yoochun-ah" panggil Yunho pelan.

"Yun..Yunho hyung. A..ada apa?" tanya Yoochun akhirnya.

Yunho diam tidak menjawab, tapi Seperti tau arti tatapan sendu yang diberikan Yunho, Yoochun mengerti kalau Yunho sedang menyebutkan nama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong hyung benar-benar kacau"

Yunho semakin merasa semakin buruk. Ternyata benar kalau Jaejoong seterpuruk itu.

Yunho pun menerobos masuk dan melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun di depan tv.

Perlahan Yunho mendekat, ingin rasanya ia segera meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Namun ia masih menunggu sebentar lagi.

"You are my paradise" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya saat mendengar suara Yunho, ia benar-benar mendengar suara berat Yunho. Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya lagi dan airmata yang daritadi sudah terkumpul pun keluar dengan lancar.

"You are my paradise" Yunho bersuara lagi saat merasa tidak ada respon apapun dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun bergerak dan memutar tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap kehadiran Yunho. Ia benar-benar kacau, pikirnya. Apakah sampai separah ini sampai ia berhalusinasi kalau Yunho sedang dihadapannya sekarang?

Merasa diabaikan lagi, Yunho menambahkan "looking my eyes, and I'm looking your eyes, **my paradise**"

Tubuh Jaejoong seakan melemas kehilangan tenaga sekedar untuk berdiri saja. Ternyata yang dihadapannya benar-benar Jung Yunho.

"I'm miracle. **I'm your paradise**"

Jaejoong langsung menghambur kepelukan Yunho. Airmata keduanya pun tak bisa ditahan lagi. Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho seakan takut kalau mereka akan berpisah lagi.

Yunho menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Jaejoong.

Dengan berlinangan air mata Yunho sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka lalu menatap wajah Jaejoong yang sudah banjir airmata. Dengan tetap diam, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jaejoong. dan beberapa detik kemudian ia menyentuh bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong. Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir merah milik Jaejoong. ia mulai melumat pelan bibir Jaejoong, sangat lembut, sama sekali bukan ciuman nafsu, melainkan ciuman untuk melepaskan rasa rindu mereka selama ini, dan juga perasaan cinta mereka satu sama lain yang sangat besar.

Yoochun yang masih berdiri di dekat Jaejoong dan Yunho pun ikut meneteskan airmatanya. Sangat terharu dengan kisah cinta kedua hyung-nya itu. semoga mereka akan bahagia sampai nanti.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

A/N :

GAJE! GAJELAS AAAHKKK /TUTUP MUKA/MALU(?)

Jadi pas malem-malem dengerin lagu Paradise, aku langsung kepikiran pengen buat ginian. Dan selesai hari itu juga.

Memang ga seberapa ff nya, tapi aku post aja di sini daripada jamuran di laptop. Hehe^^

.

.

Kimikimjae,

Created : 12 Januari 2014. 11:57 PM,

Posted : 05 Februari 2014. 01:10 PM.

5 Februari? HAPPY #YUNHOJAEJOONGDAY!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMAK BABEH \(^O^)/


End file.
